Field of the Invention
This invention relates to garment and garment manufacture, and, more particularly to methods and devices for garment manufacture.
Background and Overview
FIGS. 1A-1B depict conventional feed systems used to join a so-called “self” fabric with a fusible material or substrate. As shown in FIG. 1A, in one conventional feed system, the self-fabric and a fusible substrate are fed into a fusing press (or fuser) and a joined or fused fabric is formed. The fabric may be used to make parts of garments, such as waistbands or collars or the like. The term “fusible” (as a noun) is sometimes used herein to refer to the fusible material or substrate. As shown in FIG. 1B, in some conventional feed systems, the self-fabric is fed into a compactor, which produces, as output, a compacted self-fabric. The compacted self-fabric and a fusible substrate are then fed into a fusing press (or fuser) and a joined or fused fabric is formed.
Sticking in the feeding box causes tension and may cause the self-fabric to buckle or pucker.
In the conventional feed systems shown in FIGS. 1A-1B, the fusible substrate is typically pulled out of a box and may be coated in a powder to prevent sticking to parts of the fusing press, but the powder may also cause jamming Even if not coated with a powder, adhesives in the fusible may stick or melt together, for example, if the product is left in containers for long periods of time.
Tension on the fusible substrate may cause problems during the feeding process to the fusing press. Sticking and tension problems result in the feed system having to be shut down.
When the compacted self-fabric exits the compactor, it may be frayed along its side edges. In addition, loose pieces of thread from the fabric may be present on the self-fabric. The frayed edges may overlap or fold onto the fabric and will be fully or partially covered by the fusible during the fusing process. FIG. 2A shows an example compacted self-fabric on exit from the compactor. As can be seen in the drawings, threads from the edges of the fabric as well as loose threads may cover the fabric. As shown in FIG. 2B, when the fusible substrate is laid over the self-fabric, the threads may be covered. After the fusing process these threads that are covered by the fusible may be visible through the fabric, thereby making portions of the joined fabric unusable. Often these defects are not noticed until the joined fabric is incorporated into a garment, thereby making the entire garment defective or of inferior quality.
It is desirable and an object of the present invention to have an efficient feed system. In addition, it is desirable and an object of the present invention to have a feed system that avoids the problems of threads and the like being under the fusible and contaminating the joined fabric.